lo que menos queria era enamorarme de tisasuke
by marjugagu
Summary: Es que todos sabemos, que no hay que mentir, sabemos que el poder esta en nosotros mismos, que no hay que buscar el poder en otras cosas, ¿entonces por que lo buscamos en otras personas? Y esque pasan malas cosas, cuando te metes con ... VAMPIROS


Un azabache se encontraba en el bosque junto con su equipo que no entendian muy bien por que debían esperar a cierta persona que ellos desconocían, muy pronto sintieron la presencia de una sombra junto a otras dos mas grandes se acercaba saltando de árbol en árbol hacia ellos

Flash Back:

-sasuke sabes que ya no puedes hacer nada por mi- decía un peli negro, lleno de sangre por todo el cuerpo, tirado en el suelo.

-...-no respondió nada el pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado derramando lágrimas

-ya te lo dije, servi a konoha destruyendo nuestro clan, y te tome a ti como a un hermano, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, me encariñe mucho contigo, por eso te deje vivo, y a ella también- se detuvo al sentir como su boca se llenaba de sangre.

-sabia que te volverías mas fuerte que yo, perdón por poner tanto odio en tu corazón pero era la única forma de que fueras fuerte... ya eso no importa, es la hora de irme-

-itachi por favor no te vallas, quedate aqui- le suplico el pelinegro menor

-no sasuke, mi tiempo ya se cumplio en este mundo- -por favor acercate- Sasuke solo lo obedecio y se acerco mas a él -por favor cuidala, ella no va a querer pero ya la convencido, muy pronto se verán, para mi es lo mas importante que tengo, promete que la cuidaras con tu vida.

-itachi, no es necesario, tu vas a estar aqui, ademas...- pero fue interrumpido por itachi -prometelo sasuke- le dijo antes de pegarle en la frente con sus dos dedos como solia hacer cuando eran mas pequeños -por favor, con eso me hire en paz- -lo prometo- le dio una sonrisa triste a la persona que el creía que era su hermano -cuidala- pronuncio,y luego cerro sus ojos, y dejo de respirar

Fin Del Flash Back

Las sombras se acercaban mas a ellos, sasuke levanto su vista, y miro a un encapuchado con una capa que cubria totalmente su cuerpo, y una mascara que no dejaba ver su rostro, junto a este se encontraban dos animales grandes como el tamaño de una caballo o mas, con apariencia de lobos, aunque eran muy grandes para ser lobos comunes. Sasuke se acerco a ellos con su rostro frio y sin emocion alguna

-eres sakura- sin darle vueltas al asunto

-si soy yo- con una voz neutra

-somos hebi, y tu nuestra nueva integrante-

-ya lo se-

-bien-

-hebi- les dijo llamandolos, ellos solamente se acercaron

-ella es la nueva integrante de nosotros- señalando a sakura -sakura haruno-

-uchiha- le corrigio

-como- dijo desconsertado el pelinegro

-mi nombre es sakura uchiha- concierto tono arrogante

-esta bien- le dijo el pelinegro aun un poco confundido, aun no se acostumbraba a que ella fuera una uchiha

-sakura uchiha- aun no muy seguro de sus palabras

-uchiha?- pregunto un peli blanco

-despues les explicare- viendo la cara de duda de sus integrantes- pero en este momento no-

-como usted desee sasuke-sama- el grandulon del equipo hablo

-mi nombre es suigetsu, damita, estoy a tu servicio- presentandose hacia su nueva integrante

-gracias- le respondio la pelirosa sin decir nada mas, aunque en verdad un poco desconfiada ante la actitud de el tan concienzuda

-yo soy juugo, estare a su disponibilidad cuando se le ofrezca- dandole una reverencia

-gracias juugo, lo tendre en cuenta- esta vez sakura si sono normal, juugo no le producio desconfianza, en cambio, le parecio con alguien que podia contar

Solo faltaba una persona para que se presentara.

-sasukito por que tiene que entrar otra al equipo, si yo soy mas mujer que cualquiera- le dijo pegandose a su cuello

-sueltame karin- le dijo sasuke intentandola quitar de encima pero no podia

-jajajaja tu mas mujer- le dijo suigetsu riendose

-callate dientes de tiburon-

-de que hablas ahora el equipo esta completo, tres hombres, una mujer y una ramera- lo ultimo lo dijo señalandola

Mientras tanto sakura no le puso atencion a los comentarios de estos dos y comenzo a caminar junto a los dos animales

-eso no es verdad cierto sasukito- mientras se le robaba un beso

-ya te dije karin que me soltaras, la proxima vez te mato- mirandola con los ojos color carmesi, karin se asuto mucho, retrocedio unos pasos

-ja- dijo sakura inaudible peor sasuke la escucho

-¿que te da risa?- le pregunto molesto

-me da risa de como estas llevando por los cielos el apellido uchiha- sarcasticamente -lo estas ofendiendo

-yo no ofendo mi apellido- colocandose detras de ella con un kunai encima de donde debia quedar su cuello por quue la capa no la dejaba ver

-y acostarte con una ramera no cuenta?-

-que te pasa idiota yo no soy ninguna ramera, estas celosa de que sea mas bella que tu, por eso te ocultas tras tu mascara-

-callate karin- la silenco de inmediato el pelinegro -te aconsejo quue guardes tus palabras, por que ahora estas bajo mi mando

-crees que yo quisiera, pero me toca, a diferencia de ti yo respeto mi apellido y lo llevo en alto, no fue mi idea estar aqui pero se lo prometi a itachi,y un uchiha siempre cumple su palabra

Sasuke recordo las palabras que le pronuncio a itachi _-lo prometo-..._


End file.
